1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of specifying an object (category) in an image. Especially it relates to an image identification method and an imaging apparatus which enables appropriate camera settings through very accurate scene detection such as of landscape during image capturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation of digital cameras and camera phones, opportunities for users to capture images of various scenes using these devices are ever increasing. In these scenes, higher quality photographs can often be captured by recognizing the subject and configuring camera parameters accordingly.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-184733, an image processing device is proposed to estimate the camera mode that will most likely be used by the photographer according to information such as time of camera's internal clock, thermometer, or information from a GPS image, and this estimated camera mode is disclosed to the photographer.
Also proposed in this document is a method to estimate the image capturing scene according to subject recognition and subject type.